Buru the Gorger
thumb|Buru Buru the Gorger is a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. = Abilities= * Eggs - When an egg is destroyed, it deals 100-500 damage to players based on their proximity to the egg. It also damages Buru the Gorger for 45000. A Hive Zara Hatchling will spawn from a broken egg. * Dismember - A stacking bleed effect that does 1248 damage every 2 second. Buru will use this if he catches up to whoever he is targeting. * Speeding up - Buru continually speeds up while chasing a player. He will reset his speed when an egg explodes and hits him. He becomes fast enough to outrun players after about 60 seconds since the last egg hit him. * Thorns - 200 damage thorns aura * Creeping Plague - Creeping Plague is activated when Buru the Gorger has less than 20% life. This debuff hits everyone in the raid. It deals 80 damage per tick and continuously stacks up every 3 ticks. (Thus hitting for 80.80.80.160.160.160.240, etc) When Buru is destroyed, the debuff fades from everyone. * Immune to taunt. =Idiot's Run= This is a strategy used to get to Buru without completeing the Rajaxx event and is named "Idiot's Run" after the Doomhammer guild "Village Idiots". This strategy consists of a mounted rush through the General's army and straight down the tunnel to Buru, with plate wearers leading the charge. This should not be attempted without warlocks (for summoning and soul stones) and priests (for ressurecting). Everyone should charge straight through Rajaxx's army with the plate wearers drawing primary aggro. Everyone needs to keep moving in their wake until everyone dies or is inside Buru's chamber. Someone should stay behind to watch and make sure Rajaxx's army resets. When it's reset, anyone inside Buru's chamber should pop soulstones, ressurect those around them, and wait. Anyone not in Buru's chamber needs to release and return to the instance, so they can be summoned to Buru. The obvious pro of this is that the Rajaxx event is avoided, however, the con, is that anyone who has to release, must be summoned. = Strategy = Synopsis of Fight Buru cannot be traditionally DPSed, he must instead be kited around to the eggs which are provided in the arena. The Eggs must be destroyed when he is over them which will cause massive damage to Buru. At 20% he will blow his shell off at which point it becomes a more traditional fight, in which fast DPS is essential. ______________ Things to know before the fight This boss looks like a giant tick... He cannot be tanked during stage 1. One thing that's extremely useful against this boss is Greater Nature Protection Potions. Pass them out to all raid members and wait for phase 2 before consuming. This fight requires the raid to be divided into two groups. One to kill the broodlings, and one to kill the eggs. Make sure everyone in the raid gets a feel for where the deep water starts and ends before the fight begins (you can swim to up to any side of it without drawing the agro of Buru). If someone tries to swim through it while they are bring targetted, there is a good chance Buru will catch up to them. As horde, this can be easily avoided by having a shaman bring plenty of fish oil for this fight. Simply have them cast water walking on whoever is being targetted and kiting becomes very easy. ______________ Phase 1 When the fight begins, Buru will start following a random person. The key here is to pull him near an egg and then destroy it while he's on top of it. Each time an egg is destroyed it will do a lot of damage to Buru (assuming he is on top of it) and an add will spawn. He will also start following someone else. You can tell who he's following by reading your chat. This will continue until he is at 20% at which point he goes into phase 2 Strategy 1: Always focus on taking two eggs at a time. Also, make sure you have a group taking out the elites that spawn from the eggs. If they build up on you they will more than likely kill your raid. Strategy 2: I would suggest players to use their Revered-boots from Arathi Basin Battlegrounds for this event. The Boots allow you to run a bit faster than normal. Start running up the ramp while Buru chases you. Try to reach the top, of the ramp, then jump down. Healers need to keep healing the player after they jump down. In the meantime, players need to cause damage to the six eggs of Buru -- but DO NOT destroy them. Once the eggs have 5% hit points, spam on Raid chat "BRING HIM", to alert the runner to bring Buru and make him walk on top of the eggs. Strategy 3: When the raid is ready to begin everyone should start damaging the egg closest to the raid. Get the egg to 5% and wait till Buru is directly over the egg. Then destroy the egg, this will damage him. The most difficult part of phase 1 is coordinating the kiting and the egg bursting. Have the next egg in rotation marked, and previously reduced to 5%, with a dps class standing by to burst it as soon as Buru passes ontop of it. If getting the egg to 0% takes too long, Buru's target will likely be killed while waiting for the burst. The easiest way to make sure everyone knows which egg is next, is to go round in a counter-clockwise direction. You start on the South egg, then go Southeast, Northeast, North, Northwest, Southwest, South again. Do this, with each egg hitting Buru correctly, and you will finish up with the South egg being the one that starts Phase 2. Then you can fight on the land, and everyone will know to be there. Strategy 4: An emote will say "...and put his eyes on X", and he will chase down that person (X). The person being chased needs to kite him around the area by running on land as much as possible and not in the water. Keep kiting him till the raid has the next egg ready to be destroyed. Healers must heal the kiting player during the kiting. When an egg is destroyed a broodling will usually pop out. Again, half the raid should focus on killing the broodlings, until they are dead, then assist in killing the eggs. When one egg is destroyed (again only when Buru is over the egg), the group killing the eggs needs to move to the next egg in a counter-clockwise fashion. This will conitnue till he reaches 20% where his shell will explode off exposing his brains. ______________ Phase 2 Phase 2 starts around 20%, Buru will start shaking and his shell will burst off. He now will do a debuff to everyone which does massive damage. You have more or less 30 seconds to kill him or it will be a wipe. Strategy 1: Before entering phase 2, make sure the boss has about 21% health before breaking the last egg, so the shield will go off at about 15%. If you have any kind of Nature Protection Potion, now would be the time to use it. Elites will spawn so make sure you keep them feared while you're going all out DPS on Buru. Everyone needs to jump in and just plow on damage after damage. The faster you get him down the easier it is on the raid. Strategy 2: If you are having trouble downing him during phase 2, put your highest dps'ers in a group with a priest and have the priest spam Prayer of Healing. You can't do this indefinitely, as the poison debuff increases exponentially, but having 4 dps'ers up for 10-20 more seconds can make the difference between wiping and killing Buru. Also, Curse of Doom applied at 25%, about 40 seconds before the start of Phase 2, will help immensely. To avoid the adds Buru spawns during phase 2, the whole raid should swim in the deep water. Buru can swim so he will not evade bug, but the adds (as of our last attempt) cannot so they will not be able to hit the raid. They despawn once Buru is dead. There is controversy as to whether this strategy still works (As of Patch 1.12, Hive'Zara Hatchlings can now swim, so the best way to handle the adds will be the warlocks' fear.) Strategy 3: Phase 2, fear the adds, DPS like mad, and healers keep the mages/hunters up. Strategy 4: In phase 2 he will do a debuff to everyone which does massive damage. All healers must be dpsing as well as much as possible. External Links & Reputation * Allakhazam * http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/aq20/buru.php - German Tactic Link # 150 Cenarion Circle reputation for killing Buru. # 50 Brood of Nozdormu reputation for killing Buru. Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses Category:Silithid